


【文字】只有你听得到

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土。





	【文字】只有你听得到

　　毕业演唱会？  
　　  
　　土方没有写出来，但是银时已经看出了他眼中的疑虑，挠挠头接着说：“嘛，是桂那家伙义正言辞地说什么一定要给四年的大学生活划上圆满的句号才硬拉着我们准备的……借会堂的时候死老头子害我们费了不少口舌啊，不过最后还是败在桂的啰嗦攻势下了。”  
　　  
　　[公司那边没关系吗？]  
　　  
　　“没关系。反正要再过几天才签约，现在还管不着我们。啊、说到这个，要不要听听我新谱的曲子？是演唱会的开场曲哦。”  
　　  
　　听？要怎么听……  
　　  
　　土方还在迟疑着，银时已经抱着吉他在他对面坐下来，自以为很帅地一仰头：“咳、那么，多串君的特别演出要开始了。”  
　　  
　　装什么帅啊反而蠢死了好不好……还有说过多少次了别用那个怪名字叫我。土方忍不住默默吐槽，却在银时开始弹奏时收了杂念。  
　　  
　　这人还真是……一拿起吉他就跟换了个人似的。  
　　  
　　银卷发青年神情专注，骨节分明的手指在琴弦上娴熟地游走。从指尖不断流泻的音符，组成了无声的旋律在空气中流动。  
　　  
　　他的耳朵什么也听不见，心里却仿佛能听得清清楚楚。  
　　  
　　一曲终了。银时抬起头，微微笑着问他：  
　　  
　　“好听吗？”  
　　  
　　土方鬼使神差地点了点头。  
　　  
　　银时嘴角的弧度加大了。黑发青年红着脸扯过桌上的本子唰唰写了一句[笑什么！]，粗暴地扔向他的胸口。  
　　  
　　啧，头一次觉得怀里的吉他很碍事啊……

  
　　  
　　好想紧紧抱住这个别扭的家伙。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　开演日。  
　　  
　　当土方终于摆脱掉啰里啰嗦的导师，匆匆赶往会堂的时候，演出似乎已经开始了。银时他们正在台上演奏，台下的观众都是一脸兴奋，气氛似乎很不错。  
　　  
　　刚才在会堂外面就看见了“JOY4”的宽大条幅，上面还画着不少签名。知道银时他们的乐队在学校也算小有名气，但真没想到会这么受欢迎。他有些茫然地站在门口，看着坐得满满当当的会堂，一时不知道该去哪里的好。  
　　  
　　或许本来就不该来的吧。像他这样的人，竟然会跑来听什么演唱会……正犹豫着要不要转身回去，台上的吉他手却像是看见了他，趁着下一曲还没开始的空当朝他点头示意。土方顺着他的目光望去，前排竟然真的还留有一个座位。  
　　  
　　走过去刚坐下，旁边座位上的女孩子立即凑过身来，带着有点好奇的表情问他：“刚才，白夜叉果然是在跟你打招呼吧？这个位子是给你留的？”  
　　  
　　“白夜叉”？  
　　  
　　完全陌生的口型变化组成了一个奇怪的短语，土方差点以为自己看错了什么，真要去确认的话似乎又有些失礼，只好胡乱点点头。  
　　  
　　“你真的认识白夜叉？！真幸福啊羡慕死了！”女孩子激动地一把抓住土方的手臂，“作为白夜叉的死忠粉丝我也好想认识他啊！”  
　　  
　　认识那家伙有什么幸福的，根本就只是孽缘而已……等等、那个废柴天然卷居然会有什么死忠粉丝？！  
　　  
　　女孩子完全没有注意到他一脸的黑线，一副神采飞扬的样子继续自顾自地说：“呐呐、你不觉得白夜叉那副倦懒颓然的姿态、富有贵族气质的卷发、尤其是那双看上去毫无进取心的死鱼眼简直魅力十足吗？”  
　　  
　　这位同学你的国文好像有点问题……要不然就是我的视力有点问题……而且最后一句已经完全不知道你是在夸他还是在损他了啊喂！  
　　  
　　深感自己和对方的脑电波根本不在一个次元里，不想再继续下去的土方掏出手机，打了一串字符递给她看：  
　　  
　　[不好意思，请问刚才的那首开场曲叫什么？]  
　　  
　　“诶？你……”  
　　  
　　[我是聋哑人。]  
　　  
　　“啊……”女孩子大概是轻呼了一声，随即放开他的手，露出了尴尬的表情。早已习惯这种反应的土方面不改色，正要收回手机，却又被她轻轻握住手腕。  
　　  
　　“等一下，我打给你看。”  
　　  
　　并不知道他会读唇语，女孩子拿过手机，很快打出来一行字——  
　　  
　　[那首歌叫“只有你听得到”]

  
　　  
　　土方一怔，下意识地看向舞台。  
　　  
　　明亮的灯光下，银卷发青年站在高杉身后不远处，不急不缓地拨动着琴弦。那张一贯懒散无神的脸，偶尔也会露出这样认真的表情。  
　　  
　　土方很清楚，此时此刻的银时并没有在看他，甚至没有在看台下的观众，只是一心专注着手中的吉他。直到又一曲结束，他才抬起头来朝土方笑了笑，比出一句口型：  
　　  
　　“我差点以为你不会来了。”  
　　  
　　笨蛋。我是差点就走了。  
　　  
　　如果不是你给我留着这个座位的话。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　[我还以为你多多少少也会唱几句。]  
　　  
　　等演唱会散场、帮着银时收拾完舞台的时候，外面已经很晚了。一场演唱会下来，他们都感觉有点累，心里却很平静。两人沿着空荡荡的林荫道，往宿舍楼的方向一路走一路聊，不必担心什么奇怪的目光，倒也轻松惬意。  
　　  
　　“我唱歌会跑调啊，吹口哨倒还勉强。交给高杉就行了。反正也只有那家伙才能吼得这么放荡。”  
　　  
　　土方想象了一下，没能忍住笑。坂本以前跟他说过，他们高中时有一次班级聚会玩国王游戏，银时被罚唱歌，架势倒摆得很足，但那个声音真是……耳不忍闻。  
　　  
　　“有什么好笑的……吉他手也没必要非得配备一个好嗓子吧。”提起自己不擅长的东西，就算是厚脸皮的银时也有点底气不足，“比起这些乱七八糟的，你的事情搞定了没？”  
　　  
　　[啊。和导师商量过了，如果考试能通过的话，他愿意推举我继续学业。]  
　　  
　　“那就好。”银时松了口气，“我之前还担心他们会因为你……”  
　　  
　　突然的沉默。黑发青年抿了一下嘴唇，没有再打什么字。果然事情并没有他说的那么顺利啊……银时无声叹息。身为残疾人却坚持要上普通大学的土方，这一路走得太过艰辛。  
　　  
　　将口袋里的东西握得更紧，银时犹豫了半天，快走到寝室楼梯口的时候才终于把它掏出来，放在另一个人的掌心。  
　　  
　　土方接过一看，是一把银色的钥匙。不明就里地看向银时，对方的神情却少见地带有几分紧张局促。  
　　  
　　“那个，我想说……”

  
　　  
　　“以后，要和我一起住吗？”


End file.
